


For You, Mistress

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Genderbending, Human, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Master/Servant, Multi, Multiple Partners, Ogres, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Size Difference, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl didn't realize just how much it hurt her servants whenever she spent time with others. Nor did she realize that they would snap and hurt her in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Mistress

For the most part, the ogres she had taken charge of were useful around the house. They did a lot of chores and manual labor for free and never once complained about doing anything for her. In fact, they seemed to enjoy doing things for her, if only to receive praise from her. Still, if it meant someone was cooking for her and cleaning her clothes for her without her having to pay them, she didn't mind at all.  
  
What she did mind is their jealousy. And Primus, did they get jealous. Almost far too easily.  
  
All she would do was chat with other men. But only certain men. The young squires didn't seem to bother them nor did the soldiers that worked under her. In fact, for the most part, she could talk to almost anyone without the five ogres getting jealous.  
  
Until she talked to one of three men that seemed to instantly tip all of them over the edge.  
  
It was stupid. Jazz, her fellow colonel and friend from childhood, was perfectly harmless and a nice person. Yes, they had a relationship prior to her ever meeting the brothers, but that was long ago. Now they were just close friends. Lockdown, her former neighbor and a bounty hunter, just liked to get on her nerves and harass her whenever he got the chance. Astrotrain, her ogre colleague, was just someone she enjoyed working with and didn't find irritating.  
  
And yet, it was those three men that seemed to make her ogre servants jealous beyond belief.  
  
She could have punched them for such behavior. They acted like such brats whenever she was with any of those three men. Bonecrusher was the worst about it and Scrapper was usually better at keeping his emotions under wraps, but they all still acted stupid and annoying.  
  
Much like now.  
  
She had just gotten back from a meeting with Astrotrain and it had taken longer than she thought. She ended up coming back rather late that evening and when she entered the house, Scrapper was sitting on the couch waiting for her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You're still awake?"  
  
He didn't look up. "We were waiting for you."  
  
Ah right. Mixmaster generally made her supper at six. It was nearly nine now.  
  
"I was caught up at work. Then Astrotrain invited me to eat with him since it was late, so I saw no reason to refuse."  
  
"You ate with him?"  
  
She jumped when Mixmaster suddenly appeared behind her. Christ, where the hell had he come from? She turned to him and saw this look on her face that made her feel uneasy. He looked hurt, but he also looked angry. She bit her lip and stepped away from him, only to bump into Bonecrusher. When she had tried to move away from him, he grabbed her by the arm and held her there, much to her surprise. And he also appeared to have the same look on his face that Mixmaster had…  
  
She had a feeling she knew what the issue was. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she glared at Bonecrusher and yanked her arm free.  
  
“You are all acting like children,” she said harshly, pushing away from them and making her way towards the staircase. “Who I associate myself with does not concern you. Besides, Astrotrain and I only had dinner.”  
  
“Y-You were with Astrotrain?”  
  
She turned to the new voice, seeing Scavenger standing in the corner and staring at her with his big, hurt eyes. Primus, he looked as if she had stabbed him in the stomach or something. The childish jealousy they had was just amazing. And irritating.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“… J-Just the two of you?”  
  
“Yes; he invited me to his home for dinner–”  
  
“You went to his house  _alone_?”  
  
And there was Long Haul coming up behind Scavenger to approach her. Prowl didn’t like the mood in the room. They all looked hurt and angry and… almost looked ready to fight her. Maybe more on a mental level than a physical one, but she still felt threatened. She didn’t like it. These ogres were her servants – they had no say as to what she did with whom.  
  
She reached up and rubbed her eyes, holding back the urge to groan. She knew why they would get jealous. They had admitted to her that they all loved her. Dearly. Romantically. They had been attracted to her since the first day they had met and they saw Jazz, Lockdown, and Astrotrain, for whatever reason, as potential rivals to her affections.  
  
How ridiculous. She had no intention of being in a relationship with any of them. Not even her servants. They were the ones who offered themselves to her. They were the ones that wanted to do even for her, including satisfying her sexual needs whenever they aroused. They were not in a romantic relationship, no matter how much they said they loved her.  
  
Perhaps it was her fault. Perhaps she had given them the wrong idea. It was probably wrong of her to use them for sexual gratification when they were only willing to give it because they had feelings for her. Still, they were the ones that had offered first and she had just accepted it. Not once did she say she loved them back.  
  
"Yes. I did. I went for dinner. I was hungry."  
  
"But-"  
  
" _Enough_." She glared at them, hands balling into fists. "I don't know what the issue is. I went for dinner because Astrotrain offered to feed me.  _Not_  to have sex with me!"  
  
They didn't reply.  
  
"Furthermore, I have no interest of sleeping with Astrotrain, Lockdown, or Jazz. My romantic relationship with Jazz ended _long_  before I even met you five. I already have you five to satisfy myself with - why would I sleep with them when the five of you are here willing to do what I want?"  
  
"... There are times even when you are aroused, you don't come to us," Mixmaster said softly.  
  
"It makes us think you don't want us-"  
  
"If you five haven't noticed, my position comes with a lot of stress and there are some days where I'm too  _tired_  to do it."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you won't-!"  
  
"For Primus' sake, what are you so upset about?!" she finally shouted, having had enough of this stupidity. “Even if I do find someone else to sleep with, none of you have the right to be angry with me for doing so! You’re the ones who offered yourselves to me! Our relationship is purely sexual!  
  
“Mistress-!”  
  
“Be quiet! You are the ones that love me! I have never  _once_  said I reciprocated those feelings! I have every right to see who I want and sleep with who I want, regardless of how you feel towards me! You have no say in who I see, whether it be platonically, sexually, or even romantically! Just leave me alone!”  
  
She turned to storm up the stairs, only for a large hand to clamp down hard around her arm. She hissed and looked back, a bit surprised to see Scrapper was the one who had grabbed her. Since when had he gotten up from the chair? And was he always this strong?  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him. “Let go-”  
  
“Mistress.”  
  
She stiffened a bit. She had never heard that tone come out of Scrapper’s mouth before. Dark and commanding. Towards her of all people. Feeling challenged, she stood straight and brought on a dark face. He was her servant and had no right to speak to her in such a tone. She had authority over him and he would not act like this towards her. Not while she was in charge.  
  
“Unhand me-”  
  
“Is that all you think of us? As your little pathetic servants? Do we mean  _nothing_  to you?”  
  
If she had been in her right mind, she would have just have huffed and explained what she had meant. That they were important to her, but she didn’t think of them in a romantic light. But she was tired and beyond irritated at this point, having been at work all day only to come home to her overly jealous servants. She was done with these idiots and their pettiness, not even carrying about their feelings.  
  
"You are my  _servants._  And nothing more than that."  
  
Scrapper's hand suddenly tightened around her arm, causing her to hiss out in pain and look to him. "Is that all we are to you?"  
  
She was about to yell at him when she suddenly realized that she was surrounded by five ogres, who all had dark looks on their faces. Primus, it was as if they were about to attack her... An unfamiliar twinge of fear pooled into her stomach, only to come up again when Long Haul grabbed her other arm.  
  
"Let-!"  
  
"Like hell that's all this is."  
  
Prowl gasped, unable to even cry out when Bonecrusher and Mixmaster grabbed her legs, lifting her off the ground. Before she realized it, they were carrying her almost effortlessly up the stairs, as if she didn't weigh anything to them. She was too shocked to react at first. How could she have not realized just how strong they actually were? They were Ogres... The five of them all stood at least two feet taller than her.  
  
She found her voice once they were up on the second floor, carrying her to her room. She struggled violently against them, trying to free herself from their strong grip. She even looked to Scavenger for help since he always listened to her. But he was in front of the group, heading towards her bedroom door. He wasn't on her side this time. It was five against one and it was clear this was a losing battle.  
  
Prowl felt frightened. They were never like this. They had never treated her like this!  
  
"Put me down!" she snarled, still trying to free herself. "Let go of me this instant! Damn it, let go! I said, let go!"  
  
"What, you think you've been ordering us around this whole time?"  
  
"I am the commanding officer-!"  
  
"You actually thought you were ordering us around when we were doing things around your place? We only followed them because we knew it would make you happy!"  
  
Shit. She had had some doubts about their sudden desire to serve her, but she had simply thought that they were just trying to prove that they were harmless ogres wanting to live peacefully among humans. They had never showed any aggression towards them before... And she knew they didn't just love her at first sight. That was impossible. Yes, attraction, maybe, but that wasn't enough to make them only do all that... was it?  
  
She had no time to think on that when Scavenger opened her bedroom door, allowing the other four to carry her inside.  
  
" _Put me down now!_ "  
  
And they did. Right onto the bed with Scrapper climbing over her and pinning down her wrists. She growled and tried to kick at him, still struggling violently against him.  
  
"Mistress." Bonecrusher said it almost mockingly, as if he were sneering at her, making fun of her. "You should just give up."  
  
Damn it, damn it,  _damn it!_  
  
Scrapper let go of her wrists, only for Long Haul to grab them and pin them above her head, tying them together with a silk tie. She glared at him, trying to keep her fears under control. There was no reason to be afraid. They were ogres, creatures she had faced before in battle. Yes, this situation seemed much more dangerous and different than simply fighting a group of rogue ogres, but she needed to keep calm. She could get out of this. She could talk her away out of this... They were easy to manipulate. She could use their feelings against them.  
  
She lifted up a foot and slammed it right into Scrapper's stomach, causing him to grunt and slip off of her a bit.  
  
"So, now you decide to get tired of playing the good little ogre boys?"  
  
"What-?"  
  
"You got bored with your little good ogre behavior?" she demanded, not even waiting of them to respond. "Decided to just throw it out the window once you realized you could just seduce me with a few kind acts?"  
  
"Damn it, we-!"  
  
“You certainly had me fooled for a bit... I thought you were different. But no - you couldn't wait any longer. Now you decide to be like those savages who take what they want when they don't get their way... I can't believe I really thought you better than that-MMM!"  
  
Scrapper clamped a hand over her mouth, causing her eyes to widen. Like this, she was starting to notice how much… bigger they were compared to her. She was only five’ seven. The shortest one, Scavenger, was almost eight feet tall. They were so much bigger and stronger than her. And they were making it quite clear who was supposed to be in charge at the moment.  
  
Another wave of fear came over her, this one much more prominent than the first. And when she saw one of them lock the door, Prowl started to realize just how much trouble she was actually in. They wouldn’t actually do this… would they?  
  
Bonecrusher came up to her left, causing her to flinch back a bit. He smiled, causing a shiver to go down her spine.  
  
“Don’t worry,  _Mistress._  We’re still your servants.”  
  
“We’ll still tend to your needs,” Scrapper murmured, taking his hand from her mouth to trail down to her shirt. “And it’s been a while since we’ve satisfied you.”  
  
“And since we’re only here to give you sexual gratification, we’ll just have to oblige.”  
  
Prowl didn’t have time to react when an array of giant hands were suddenly grabbing at her clothes, ripping them off her body like they were nothing. It caused her to yell in shock, once again struggling violently against them. But it was futile as they easily stripped her of her shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. Her buttoned up shirt had been ripped open with her undershirt pushed up to reveal her breasts to them.  
  
Oh Primus, oh Primus, they were seriously going to-!  
  
She screamed again, this time a mix of frustration and fear. Damn it, why was this happening?!  
  
“S-Stop it, now!” she ordered, her voice coming out higher-pitched than usual. “I’m ordering you to stop! Damn it,  _get off of me!_ ”  
  
Scrapper did get off of her, but Long Haul got up to keep her arms pinned down. She struggled to free herself, kicking up and trying to throw herself of off the bed. But she found herself trapped there, forced to lie back naked on the bed.  
  
“You don’t care about our feelings, so why should we care about yours?” Mixmaster growled, glaring at her with a hurt, angry expression. “Besides, we’re just doing what you expect from us. We’re only going to satisfy you… Because that’s all we are to you, right?”  
  
Why was the happening? Why couldn’t she stop them?! They weren’t listening to her. They were too angry, too hurt… But they were expecting too much from her! Just because they had sex, that didn’t mean she loved them… And they had to know she hadn’t meant that. They had to know that she actually cared about them. They had to…  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you like always, Mistress,” Scrapper said darkly, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Prowl felt the bed dip a bit and creak, feeling two hands grab her thighs and lift them up. When Scrapper moved away, she looked up in horror when she saw Scavenger had thrown her legs over his shoulders, his fingers now tickling her trembling pussy.  
  
“N-No, Sc-Scavenger, don’t-!”  
  
“I have to prepare you well, Mistress… We have to show you just how much we love you.”  
  
He suddenly spread open her labia before pressing his mouth against her, his tongue running up against her pussy.  
  
She threw back her head and screamed, bucking up into his mouth. He moved his hands to grip her thighs tightly, keeping her spread out for him and pinned. She tried to kick at him, but in the current position he had her legs in, she wasn’t doing much but pitifully trying to jerk her legs free.  
  
Mixmaster and Bonecrusher were suddenly at her breasts, leaning down to suckle at her nipples. It caused her to scream and buck against Scavenger’s face again, hands balling up into fists. Damn it, damn it, damn it! They knew just how to touch her. How to get her aroused and feel pleasured… Even though it was frightening, even though she was trying so desperately to resist and free herself…  
  
“You’re getting wet, Mistress. More so than usual.”  
  
Damn them! Damn all five of them!  
  
Prowl bit her lip before she turned her head and shut her eyes tightly. If she couldn’t fight back, then she wouldn’t give them any satisfaction by moaning for them. And she could tell that was what they wanted. They wanted her to moan, to beg. Why else would they be so aggressive in their touches?  
  
The harder Mixmaster and Bonecrusher suckled on her nipples, the more Scavenger thrusted his tongue deeper into her pussy… Prowl just lied there, keeping her lips pressed tightly together as she held in her moans. Her body shook hard, angry and scared and pleasured.  
  
There was suddenly a hand at her face, making her eyes widened as her head was turned. She found herself looking up at Scrapper, his face wrapped with pain and frustration. It looked like as if he wanted to cry…  
  
“Moan,” he hissed out. "Let us hear how much you're enjoying it."  
  
Prowl just narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.  
  
" _Moan, damn it!_ "  
  
But she didn't, even though it was getting harder and harder as she felt Scavenger suckled at her clit while Mixmaster and Bonecrusher were flicking her nipples with their tongues.  
  
Scrapper suddenly leaned forward to press his lips on hers. Prowl jerked back, but found herself being forced into a kiss. It caught her off guard at first. Scrapper never kissed like this. Never this desperate or angry before... It was if he was trying to drill into it her head. That he and his brothers loved her. Loved her to the point where they would actually snap out of jealousy and her own stubbornness and have the nerve to do this to her...  
  
He had to be fucking joking.  
  
The ogre flinched back and hissed in pain, Prowl having bitten him hard enough to make him bleed a little. The glare she gave made his chest hurt, made his blood boil. How? How could she only see them as simply servants? How... How could she sleep with someone if she didn't love them? He and his brothers just couldn't understand.  
  
Giving her one last hard look, he let her face go to join Scavenger by her open legs. The younger ogre was in the middle of playing with her clit with his tongue when he pulled away.  
  
Prowl, in the middle of biting her lip hard from Bonecrusher sucking in her entire breast into his mouth, only saw Scrapper spitting into his hands and slicking himself up at the last moment when he finished up and grabbed her hips.  
  
"No, no, you god damn-!"  
  
"It's our duties, Mistress," Scrapper said in a sarcastic tone, which was not something that he ever did and it was truly frightening hearing that from him at this moment. "We're good at satisfying you and tending to your needs, so we're doing the only good thing we know how to do. Make you cum."  
  
That was when he pushed himself into her wet pussy. And that was when a loud, throat-wrenching moan left Prowl's mouth.  
  
Her only relief as she squirmed against the cock inside her and the men still touching and holding her down was that Scrapper hadn't started thrusting right away. He remained still, an unpleasant throbbing down below as her breasts and neck and arms were pleasured by the other four ogres.  
  
This felt wrong. He was inside of her... and it stung. It felt tight and uncomfortable. Her entire body trembled and shook, toes curling as she gritted her teeth. They never put in this quickly. They would have made her cum a few times before they started entering her. To help get her wet and ready to take in their large cocks.  
  
She couldn't even find the strength to struggle. She could only force herself to look at him and glare. But her expression wasn't as threatening as it was before. Anger mixed in with confusion and fright and slight pain... But she still forced herself to glare and forced herself not to cry when the urge suddenly came up. She still had her pride. She would not cry because of this. She wouldn't let them break her over something as foolish as this.  
  
Scrapper waved a hand at his brothers, who slowly pulled away from her and got off the bed. Long Haul had released her tied hands, only for Scrapper to grab them and keep them pinned over her head.  
  
"... Prowl-"  
  
" _Don't you dare_  call me by my name."  
  
"... Of course. I forgot my place, Mistress."  
  
He slowly pulled back before slapping his hips forward again. Prowl hissed as her hands balled into fists. It still stung, her insides shaking and clenching around the hot huge thing inside of her.  
  
"You're tight, Mistress."  
  
Primus, just shut up! Why wouldn't they just shut up and leave her be?!  
  
His lips latched onto her neck as his other hand gripped her hip tightly, starting up a moderate pace with his thrusts. Prowl couldn't do anything but lie there, holding back her moans and panting hard. It hurt, but the pain was numbing into a more... tolerable feeling. Damn ogre magic. She didn't want to feel good. She didn't want them to please her or make her cum. This was the worst. The absolute worst.  
  
And she only hated it even more when the feeling started turning pleasant, her insides getting wetter and rippling around the thick cock spearing her.  
  
"It's alright to moan, Mistress." Primus, she hadn't heard Bonecrusher moving back to lean by her ear, "We want to know if you're enjoying our services."  
  
"If we're being good servants to you." And of course, Mixmaster had to join in by her other ear. "We want to know. So moan. Let us here it."  
  
She refused to give them that, only letting out heavy pants as he continued to thrust into her body. She wouldn't moan; they didn't deserve to hear such sounds from her.  
  
There were suddenly fingers at her clit, rubbing and pinching the red bud. She almost screamed, but she kept it done to a loud gasp, bucking into Scrapper's hips. She looked over to see that Long Haul was the culprit, making her feel more pleasure than before. And with her insides clenching and shaking like mad, it drove Scrapper to thrust harder into her.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, teeth and fists clenched as she could tell they were both going to cum. She wanted to hold back, but they knew how to pleasure her far too well... And she wouldn't bother telling him to cum outside of her. They weren't going to listen to her right now. If ever again.  
  
Prowl didn't know how she was able to do it, but she was able to keep herself from moaning out in pleasure when she came. But it wasn't a satisfying orgasm. She felt empty, cold and frigid even. The feeling only escalated when Scrapper groaned into her neck and filled up her insides with his seed. He didn't even hug her like he normally did whenever he came. Even with her insides filled, she still felt cold.  
  
"Were you unsatisfied, Mistress?"  
  
She turned to look at Scrapper, who seemed to be glaring down at her, a dark sadness swirling in his irises.  
  
"Did I not service you properly?"  
  
Prowl refused to answer, looking away from him. What did her answer matter anyway? It wasn't like they cared.  
  
Scrapper growled and pulled out of her, the colonel flinching a bit as he released her. He got off of the bed and looked to Scavenger, who simply nodded. As the eldest fixed himself up, Scavenged moved onto the bed and was surprised to see Prowl glaring at him.  
  
"What're you trying to prove?" she demanded, her voice soft but dark.  
  
"... We love you, Mist-"  
  
" _Shut up._ "  
  
Scavenger flinched back, looking more hurt than angry with her response. A flicker of hope rose within her. Maybe he would stop. Maybe he would listen and free her and convince his brothers to leave her alone. That this was a mistake. That they didn't need to resort to such foolishness to get her to understand their feelings-  
  
Long Haul suddenly came up next to him and patted his back. It took the youngest a moment before he nodded and turned back to her, a cold expression on his face. Her hands balled up into fists in frustration. No, he wouldn't stop this. And if he wouldn't, none of them will. She was stuck there until they were done with her... whenever that was.  
  
She watched him take out his cock before his hands moved to grab at her legs and push them back into her body. Her eyes widened in shock - he normally didn't try this position; he came too quickly when he penetrated her this deeply.  
  
But he didn't seem to care when he suddenly pushed inside of her, almost causing her to scream. But she forced herself to remain silent, body twitching and clenching but voice never breaking. She saw Long Haul get up and help him hold her down, so when he started thrusting, his cock pressed deep inside of her and sent waves of pleasure up her spine.  
  
Prowl closed her eyes. This really was the worst. She wasn't even fighting back anymore, even though she knew she could probably break at least one of their noses and could have gotten away. But what good would it have done now? All she could do was let it happen and allow herself to feel pleasure whenever the pleasure came. Even if the feelings were cold and lifeless... Primus, it made her chest feel heavy.  
  
As she had expected, Scavenger didn’t last very long. She titled back her head and shivered when he filled her up, more cum being dumped into her pussy. But Scavenger was never one to let her go unsatisfied, so she wasn’t surprised when he pulled out and started suckling on her clit while he fingered her pussy.  
  
Normally, she liked it when he did this. Scavenger was usually the most attentive to her needs, putting her pleasure over his. So even when he came early, she was able to get off because of stunts like this.  
  
But even as the pleasurable assaults made her pussy tremble, she didn’t moan. She didn’t squirm. She just closed her eyes, kept her legs spread, and allowed him to do what he pleased. It was enough to get her off, but she didn’t make a sound. Only panting hard and with her body trembling like mad in pleasure.  
  
She came again, unable to enjoy the sweet release as Scavenger quickly pulled away for Long Haul to take his place. She found herself being rolled onto her side.  
  
“Miss Pro–”  
  
“I said don’t call me by my name.”  
  
He didn’t say anything in response, his hand tightening on her hip for a moment before letting go. She didn’t even flinch as he lifted up her leg and pushed himself inside, simply closing her eyes as he started to thrust into her, harder than Scrapper and Scavenger had before.  
  
She knew it was out of frustration. She knew they liked hearing her moan and beg for their cocks. They enjoyed her ordering them to make her cum, to make her scream and plead for release. But she wasn’t giving them such satisfaction. Mainly it was because she was too tired and had given up trying to reason with them at this point. Her servants had become mindless animals at this point. Attempts to reason with them or to rationalize the situation was useless.  
  
Where had she gone wrong? Was it when she allowed them to sleep with her? That had been over a year ago… And they had been the ones to offer themselves to her. They would take care of her sexual needs, that she could use them for such purposes, because they loved her She had denied them at first, but after seeing that they could indeed satisfy her fully… She allowed it. And they had assured her that it was okay if she didn’t love them. They had said that they would wait for as long as it took for her feelings to reciprocate…  
  
Maybe that was it. She had let them hope; she never discouraged them about waiting. She had let them believe that she would love them back. Honestly, she had never thought about them in that manner. Yes, she felt comfortable around them and she cared for them, but… love? She had never given the idea any thought. She never thought about considering them as potential suitors. She only thought about them as… her servants. Servants who tended to her every need, sexual or not.  
  
She should have made it clearer to them. They were too stupid to figure it out for their own it seemed. If they actually thought about things more clearly, they wouldn’t be doing something as stupid as this.  
  
“Mistress, Primus… Mistress, you’re getting tight…!”  
  
She panted hard, looking back at him with glazed eyes. He was focused on getting his thrusts into her, but his hands were tight on her skin. His face was scrunched up, clearly angry and aggravated by her silence. Even if her body was responding, she wasn’t. And they hated it. It was clear as day.  
  
“Shit…! Moan already!”  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him, clenching her hands and turning away. Long Haul was never one to swear, so he must have been really upset. Good.  
  
“Fuck, just moan, damn it!”  
  
His shout was followed by his cum squirting into her pussy, thrusting erratically into her. Another orgasm came over her, but Prowl simply shivered and gave a soft whine as Long Haul continued to thrust into her to prolong their unsatisfying orgasms, the ogre desperately trying to get some sort of gratification out of it. And when he pulled out of her with a bitter growl, she could tell he didn't get any.  
  
Prowl didn't even turn her head when she felt one of the other ogres come over to her. She just wanted it to be over. She was tired and dirty and cold. Her chest hurt. She wanted to shower and sleep and forget this whole thing had ever happened. Why she wasn't think about murdering them right then and there, she had no idea. She should have wanted to strangle them or stab them in the eyes. But she didn't. Even though she was furious, there wasn't a single thought about killing them coming to mind. She would have wondered why if someone hadn't roughly grabbed her arm.  
  
She looked over to see that it was Mixmaster, the ogre sitting down on the bed and bringing her into his lap. She squirmed a bit as his hands came up under her thighs, lifting her up a bit to poke his cock at her entrance.  
  
"You'll moan for me, won't you, Mistress?" he murmured darkly in her ear. "You'll moan and enjoy yourself like this, won't you?"  
  
Prowl refused to answer and just titled her head back as she was brought down, Mixmaster's cock pushing up into her sticky entrance. His grip tightened to ensure she couldn't fall back, raising her hips up and down, piercing her again and again.  
  
"Is it good, Mistress?" Mixmaster purred, leaning closer to her ear, wanting to make sure she could hear each and every word. "Feeling mine...no all of our dicks inside you, filling you all up nice and full?"  
  
Prowl locked her lips, biting the inside of her cheek to ensure no sound could escape. Provoking them would only ensure trouble. Sharp gasps and heavy pants were all that could slip through, swallowing back any moans that threatened to surface.  
  
Growling, Mixmaster hastened his efforts and panted in Prowl's ear as he forced her hips up and down his hardened length.  
  
"Feel me, Mistress. Feel me deep inside. You love it, don't you?  _Don't you?_ "  
  
His pants matched his pace, the wet squelch of fluids escaping her and slapping between their heating bodies. Prowl’s toes curled as pleasure came over her. Mixmaster usually made her cum pretty hard… He knew exactly where to thrust. And when he talked like this, it only made her vagina tighten up with more fluids tricking out of her.  
  
"See? You do! Look at all of these juices coming out of you, mixed with our seed! Your voice might refuse but your body doesn't lie – you love us taking you!"  
  
Remaining tight lipped, Prowl tensed as Mixmaster's grip grew tight enough to bruise, his seed shooting deep as his climax crippled him. Panting and heaving from the intensity and speed he had maintained, she came hard too as she held back a moan. Her body stiffened up against him, her head turning to face him.  
  
She saw him lean down to kiss her, but Prowl just glared at him and jerked her head away. That should have been expected. What she hadn't expected was the ogre to simply push her off of his lap. Landing back face first onto the soft bed, Prowl heard Mixmaster get off the bed and move away from her.  
  
Right. There was still one more.  
  
Feeling the bed creak again from moving bodies, she felt a heavy hand turn her onto front and pulled her hips up. Not even given a moment, a sharp gasp ripped through her throat as Bonecruher started a hard, harsh pace. Using one hand to keep her front pinned down, his other gripped her hips, forcing himself harder with each thrust.  
  
"Is this all you want from us, huh? Are we just toys to you?!" His sharp quips and snarls echoed with heavy grunts and growls. "You think you can just use us like that?!"  
  
Prowl couldn't reply, too busy trying to keep in her moans. She couldn't even fight the ogre back as he continued to thrust into her hard, his huge cock threatening to break her womb. Bonecrusher was usually rough, but this? Primus... The anger boiling off of him could have stung her.  
  
"We love you... We love you fucking much and yet you think  _nothing_  of us!" he snarled, his hands tightening on her. "Why don't you care?! What do we have to do to make you look at us?! Fuck!"  
  
Prowl closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. She did care. She cared a lot. No, she hadn't looked at them in a romantic light, but that didn't mean she didn't care. How could they think that? She could have left them to the mercy of the other colonels. She could have left them out there to die when she had first found them.  
  
"Love us! Love us! Love us  _damn it!_ " Boncrusher's roar shook through the pinned colonel. Feeling him spill into her harder than the others had, breath and words lost to her as the hollow feeling grew and grew. It was enough to have a small orgasm come over heras well, but it wasn't even pleasurable... Just out of sheer shock and need.  
  
He still held her down as he pulled out of her, their mix fluids squirting out of her pussy. She couldn't even turn to look at him, still panting hard and trying to wrap her head around what was going on. This actually happened. These ogres, her servants, had actually taken advantage of her and...  
  
The hollowness in her chest spread through her, clinging to every pore, to every inch of her, until it swallowed her as the sea swallows the drowning. She felt all air leave her, her body limp and held only by Bonecrusher's hand. But even that fell away, letting her body slump onto the bed and allowed the mixed cum and fluids slowly trickle down onto the bed sheets below.  
  
It was over. They were done... They had gotten it out of their systems. Their anger, their rage, their heartache... They were done. They were done. Finally. She could finally tell them off. She could finally scream at them and kill them for their stupidity. She would get them to understand that they were beyond wrong. That they had been stupid about everything.  
  
Even though she knew now was her chance... why was she crying?  
  
She didn't understand as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't sob and weep. Tears just started to spill out the sides of her eyes, running down her face. Maybe it was just relief. Relief it was over. Relief that she could end this...  
  
But if that were the case, then why did her chest hurt? Primus, it felt like her heart had been crushed. Like she had been stabbed right in the chest and was dying. It just hurt so much... And the more she simmered on it, the faster the tears started to fall. The more she wanted to sob and weep. But she didn't. She remained silent, even as her tears ran.  
  
Betrayed. She felt betrayed.  
  
Panting, the ogres finally felt their jealousy and anger subside. The tension released and their minds finally able to comprehend their surroundings and their current situation. Scavenger was the first to see her tears. The youngest brother gasped at the sight of them, his mind coming to recall what he, and the others, had done. His gasp pulled his brothers' attention, causing all five of them to freeze up in horror.  
  
Oh Primus... Oh dear Primus, they had just... In their anger they had... attacked their mistress. They had attacked her and forced her onto the bed and then they... They...  
  
Scrapper was the first one to move towards her. He opened his mouth, but decided to keep himself silent instead as he untied her wrists. But when he moved to help her sit up, those same hands lashed and snapped at him harder than any whip. He flinched back and hissed in slight pain, looking to her when she had whipped her head towards them.  
  
Their hearts stopped at the sight of her glare; if all light, happiness and care could be stolen from the world, this glare would have been the culprit. The intensity and pure, uncensored rage held in that one stare was unlike any Prowl could have pulled before. Her eyes radiated an enraged hurt that none of them had ever seen. And the tears were still trickling down her cheeks... She had never looked like this, to anyone.  
  
It was with this single look that the weight of their actions finally sunk in.  
  
Primus, just what had they done?  
  
"Mistress...we-"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish. Prowl's arm just shot up, pointing to the door that connected to her room to the bathroom. Oh. Right... After what had just happened... She would want that.  
  
"...Of course."  
  
No words were needed to be said. Scrapper, Bonecrusher, and Long Haul quickly left to prepare her a bath. Scavanger remained with Mixmaster, both pulling out some garments out for Prowl to wear once she finished bathing.  
  
Prowl just sat there on the bed, looking at her hands as tears still trickled down her face. There were small abrasions on her wrists, probably from how tightly they had been tied. She could see red marks on her thighs and hips. No doubt from where they had held her down...  
  
"The bath is ready, Mistress," she heard Bonecrusher mutter.  
  
She looked up to see a steaming bath waiting for her. Scavenger had carried a change of clothes into the bathroom for her while Long Haul had gotten her a towel. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Mixmaster was waiting to change her sheets. As if that would make things better for her, trying to hide away any evidence of what had just happened. Stupid bastards.  
  
With a wince, Prowl managed to climb off the bed. But her hips felt heavy and she felt ready to crumble to the floor any moment. But when she saw Scrapper comes towards her to help her to the bath, she glared at him and made him freeze up in his spot.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me."  
  
"B-But, Mistress, you can't walk-"  
  
" _Don't touch me_."  
  
"... Yes, Mistress."  
  
Even though it hurt and even though it was slow, Prowl slowly made her way to the bathroom, every step hurting. But she would get there without their help. If they were going to treat her like this, she didn't need them. They could just go to hell... She had trusted them so much, willing to actually defend them. And this was how they treated her. All because her feelings for them were not the feelings they wanted her to have.  
  
Just as she reached the door, she turned back to glare at them. They just stared back at her, waiting for her to speak. Taking a deep breath, shaking a little as she tried to balance herself, she said darkly, "Are you satisfied now?"  
  
They didn't reply, Scavenger now starting to sob at this point.  
  
" _Answer me._ "  
  
Scrapper bit his lip and hung his head and whispered out in a pain voice. "N-No... No, Mistress."  
  
"M-Mistress," Mixmaster whimpered out. "Pl-Please, we... We're so... so sorry-"  
  
"W-We never meant to-"  
  
" _Yes, you did."_  
  
"Mistress, please-!"  
  
" _I am not your mistress._ "  
  
That caused them all to freeze up, Scavenger included. Not their mistress? Of course she was! She had always been their mistress! They only served her and only her...  
  
"It's as you said. You weren't following my orders because I gave them. You only did them because  _you_  wanted to do them. I was never your mistress... You just wanted something out of me. Didn't you?"  
  
"N-No!" Scavenger sobbed out, shaking his head. "N-No, that's not true-!"  
  
"You didn't see me as your mistress... You made that clear tonight." She turned away from them. "I'm tired. Leave me."  
  
"M-Mistress, wait-!"  
  
" _Get out!_ "  
  
She didn't wait for them to actually leave. Hell, she didn't even know if they would listen to her demand. But she slammed the door behind her, locking it before she slumped to the floor, burying her face into her hands. Damn them. Damn all of them! They had betrayed her... She thought she could trust them. That they respected her and were willing to serve her. But no. They were only being nice in order to get something out of her.  
  
And she didn't give it to them. Even though they wanted her to love them so badly, she just hadn't seen them as potential partners. So they snapped. They tried to force her to see them like that. As if they were trying to make her love them.  
  
Even though she wanted to kill them, she still cared. That was what made it hurt so much. She still cared about them. They were important charges to her. And she had trusted them... Then they did this. They just had to go and do this.  
  
Prowl couldn't hold it in anymore, sobbing quietly into her hands.  
  
Damn them. Damn all of them.


End file.
